


Heaven

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa
Summary: Бокуаки какие они есть





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Местами возможен сильный ООС 🤔🤔🤔 но надеюсь, что работа понравится :00
> 
> ЕХО – Heaven  
> Pentatonix – Love Again
> 
> С наступившим Новым Годом и Рождеством!

**_Акааши милый!_ **

Бокуто вздыхает, потирая уставшие глаза. Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, а он все еще готовится к завтрашнему экзамену. Голова болит, а материал уже плохо усваивается, но Бокуто все сидит, понимая, что уснуть не сможет из-за неприятного чувства неудовлетворенности проделанной работой. Хотя читать, не понимая смысла, тоже не есть хорошо.  
Котаро коротко стонет, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на конспектах, но мысли все равно витают где-то далеко. Очень далеко, примерно на другом конце города, в квартирке, которую снимает Акааши Кейджи. В которую Бокуто должен переехать как раз после всех этих экзаменов. 

Сдавшись, Котаро распластывается на тетрадях и учебнике, беря в руки телефон и заходя в мессенджер.  
Новых сообщений нет, если не считать рассылку от интернет-магазина. Бокуто досадливо цыкает и блокирует телефон.  
Кофе, ему срочно нужен кофе.

Варить кофе его приучил Акааши, теперь Бокуто и смотреть не может в сторону растворимого, не говоря уже о пакетиках «3 в 1». Пусть на варку уходит больше времени, Котаро терпеливо ждет, лениво думая, что им с Акааши однозначно нужно купить кофе-машину. Через двадцать минут, вооружившись большой кружкой бодрящего и вкусного напитка, а также печеньем и кексами, Бокуто возвращается в свою комнату, с удивлением смотря на пиликающий телефон.  
Осторожно поставив свою ношу на стол, Котаро с неким предвкушением открывает переписку с Кейджи. 

«Удачи тебе, Бокуто-сан, на экзамене!» Котаро тихо хихикает и отправляет целующий смайлик в ответ. 

Он точно все сдаст, хотя бы из-за того, что у него такая хорошая группа поддержки. 

**_В Бокуто много любви!_ **

Акааши сам не знает, почему вспылил. Вернее, знает, но признаться даже себе не хочет.  
Вроде все начиналось очень даже мило – они с друзьями сидели у них с Бокуто дома, отмечали переезд Котаро и закрытую сессию, а вот теперь они сидят по разным углам комнаты и буравят друг друга убийственными и обиженными взглядами. Гости уже ушли, неловко попрощавшись, как и причина их ссоры – Широфуку. 

Бокуто не выдерживает первым. Хлопает ладонями по своим бедрам и начинает тихо говорить.

– Почему ты ревнуешь? – спрашивает он. Акааши смотрит с возмущением.

– Я не ревную!

– Ты ведешь себя, как истеричка!

– Так может ты перестанешь флиртовать, чтобы я не истерил, а?

– Флиртовать? Когда элементарная вежливость стала флиртом?

– Ты ухаживал за ней весь вечер! Вежливость? Ты называешь это вежливостью? Почему тогда ты не вытираешь соус со щеки, допустим, Куроо-сан? А? 

Собственно, да. Акааши вспылил именно в тот момент, когда Бокуто большим пальцем вытер каплю чесночного соуса со щеки Широфуку, а сама Юкиэ, поймав взгляд Кейджи, спросила все ли у него в порядке. Будто бы может быть порядок, когда законный молодой человек весь вечер ухаживает за девушкой...

– Я устал, Бокуто-сан, – убито говорит Акааши. – Я понимаю, что у тебя и в мыслях нет изменять мне, но меня задевает, когда ты ведешь себя так с кем-то другим. В моем присутствии. Это не очень приятно.

Котаро тяжко вздыхает и подбирается к Кейджи. Обнимает его со спины, ласково целуя в шею, и шепчет.

– Я не могу это контролировать. И я не хотел делать тебе больно, честно. 

– Просто не флиртуй с другими при мне, ладно?

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Котаро тихонько смеется. 

В Бокуто много любви, и она, к сожалению, достается не только Акааши, но и его близким людям. А еще Кейджи очень горяч, когда ревнует, Котаро этим беззастенчиво пользуется, пусть и не часто. Вот как сегодня, например.  
"А перед друзьями нужно извиниться", – думает Бокуто перед тем как Кейджи валит его на спину, чуть кусая за шею.

**_Настоящая ревность Акааши – это страшная вещь!_ **

Бокуто чувствует, как по спине стекает пот. Они только зашли домой, Кейджи даже не посмотрел в его сторону, проходя в гостиную. Котаро глубоко вдыхает и следует за парнем.  
Акааши сидит в кресле, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Расслабленная поза, но Бокуто не обманывается, он знает, что парень еле сдерживает гнев. 

– Подойди, – коротко роняет Кейджи. Бокуто гулко сглатывает и подходит ближе. Но слишком медленно по меркам Акааши, потому что он резко встает и набрасывается на Бокуто. Тот даже не пытается сопротивляться. – Что это было? – Котаро смотрит в чужие глаза, полные гнева и злости, и не может и слова выговорить.

Потому что виноват, потому что Акааши злится по делу. Вообще, он редко ревнует по-настоящему, и в эти редкие моменты Бокуто думает, что его парень способен на убийство. Это страшно, а еще дико горячо, Бокуто с ужасом понимает, что у него встает.

– Акааши, я…

– Он тебя поцеловал, т-

– Поцеловал в щеку! В щеку, Акааши! Он иностранец, ничего такого он не имел ввиду!

Судя по всему, вся кровь Бокуто прилила к паху, и он разучился думать, раз говорит такое Кейджи. Бокуто замечает, как взгляд парня меняется на разъяренный, и даже не успевает испугаться, как тот толкает его к дивану, перевесив через подлокотник, и с силой бьет по ягодицам. Бокуто вертит задницей, уходя от ударов, и тихо всхлипывает, понимая, что его парня сейчас ничто не остановит. Через десять ударов, а может и больше, он кончает с громким стоном, так и не притронувшись к себе, а Акааши наконец перестает его бить, расстегивает свои джинсы и, быстро двигая рукой, кончает Бокуто на спину. 

Котаро судорожно ловит ртом воздух, дрожащими руками снимая брюки, что неприятно облепили бедра. Акааши смотрит на него пару секунд и уходит в душ.  
Постепенно сознание возвращается, и Котаро сворачивается в компактный клубочек, насколько позволяет диван, и думает, что Акааши – хуйло, каких поискать нужно. И Эрвин-сан хуйло, раз решил поцеловать его при встрече.  
Бокуто раздумывает над тем, кого еще можно назвать хуйлом, когда диван прогибается под весом еще одного человека, а на ноги ложится чужая ладонь.  
Он дергается, но Акааши его удерживает и гладит покрасневшие ягодицы, позже прикасаясь к ним губами. Котаро прерывисто выдыхает на такие извинения.

– Обещай мне, что донесешь до своего семпая, что тебя целовать нельзя? – Кейджи говорит виноватым голосом, но Бокуто сразу понимает, что отказ он не примет.

– Хорошо, – Котаро гладит его по щеке, и Кейджи ластится к руке, как большой кот. Большой виноватый кот.

– Вот и отлично, – Акааши улыбается, думая, что и сам поговорит с этим Эрвином.

**_У Акааши и Бокуто одинаковые увлечения!_ **

Бокуто хлопает глазами, как сова, щурится, тянется к тарелке с чипсами и ойкает, когда натыкается на пустоту. Акааши облизывает пальцы от приправы, не обращая внимания на обиженный взгляд парня. 

– Эй, – Котаро не очень-то и ласково пихает парня в бок, – ты съел все чипсы!

Акааши моргает, смотря на пустую тарелку.

– У нас ведь ещё одна пачка есть? И сухарики, – Кейджи с сожалением нажимает на пробел, ставя игру на паузу и, чмокнув Бокуто в щеку, идёт к своей сумке, в которой лежат остатки провизии. 

Марафон из кубка наций по волейболу начался совершенно неожиданно. Бокуто, когда они с Акааши, Куроо и Кенмой играли в волейбол, сказал, что Акааши никогда не быть, как Бруно. Кейджи особо и не расстроился, потому что сборную Бразилии не очень любил: он импонировал Франции, но не ответить на это высказывание не мог, начиная спорить.  
Куроо на их поведение только закатил глаза и сказал, что самая крутая – сборная России. Бокуто и Акааши с данным высказыванием были полностью не согласны, вспоминая все игры сезона, что провели сборные друг против друга. 

Уже дома они, предварительно затарившись чипсами, газировкой и прочими вкусными вредностями, включили игры прошедшего чемпионата и вот уже на протяжении нескольких часов кряду смотрят как сборная России нагибает другие команды.

Акааши высыпает чипсы в тарелку, открывает яблочный сок, и включает игру, погладив Бокуто по руке. 

Мысль о том, что они созданы друг для друга, не выходит из головы ни у того, ни у другого, заставляя улыбаться. 

**_В отношениях важна страсть ©Бокуто Котаро._ **

Акааши морщится, осторожно садясь на стул. Атсуму ехидно улыбается, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что его нагло перебивает Куроо. 

– Что, Акааши, славная ночка выдалась? – спрашивает он с широкой улыбкой. Кейджи показывает средний палец и мрачно смотрит на свой обед. – Что-то ты не выглядишь радостным. 

Тот в ответ поджимает губы, оттягивая ворот водолазки, и тяжело вздыхает.  
Ночь была просто безумной. Бокуто брал его раз за разом, отдавался Кейджи с такой же частотой, и Акааши уже думал, что просто умрет от нескончаемых оргазмов, в конце концов, просто вырубаясь на очередном раунде. Они менялись позициями, меняли позы, занимаясь любовью просто до изнеможения. 

Секс с Бокуто всегда хорош, он умудряется удовлетворять своего требовательного партнёра, заставляя буквально терять голову, даря ласку и получая ее в ответ в двойном размере.

А в начале их отношений Бокуто был удивлен и не раз говорил об этом, ведь было неожиданностью, что за холодной внешностью Акааши скрывается такая страстная натура.

Но вот такие марафоны Кейджи плохо переносит, вернее, их последствия: ноющую задницу, опухшие губы и множество засосов, что превращаются в гематомы. И ладно бы Бокуто разукрашивал спину или же грудь любовника, нет. Кейджи приходится носить водолазки в жару, потому что у его парня нездоровый кинк на его шею. 

– Ты разве не видишь, какой он затраханный, – с плохо скрываемой завистью говорит Атсуму. Его парень сейчас вне зоны доступа, гуляет где-то по улочкам Европы, заставляя Мию страдать от неудовлетворения. 

Акааши ещё раз показывает им средний палец и ничего не говорит. Что и замечает Кита. 

– Какой-то ты тихий, – задумчиво говорит он. Кейджи раздраженно сводит брови. 

– Голос сорвал, – хрипит он, заставляя всех за столом засмеяться. 

**_Акааши очень чуткий бойфренд!_ **

Бокуто смотрит куда-то в пустоту, не реагируя на слова своего парня. Акааши хмурится и щелкает пальцами перед его лицом. 

– Бокуто-сан? Что случилось?

Котаро выныривает из своих мыслей и рассеянно улыбается, качая головой. Кейджи хмурится и берет его за руку, сжимая пальцы. 

– Бокуто-сан.

– Я... Ничего не случилось, честно, просто... – Котаро давится воздухом и яростно трёт глаза, сдерживая злые слезы.

Кейджи сидит, думая над чем-то, и вдруг встаёт, выходя из кухню. Чтобы вернуться с гитарой в руках. Пара минут уходит на то, чтобы настроить инструмент, после чего тишину квартиры разрезает чарующий голос с гитарными переливами.

_Hello angel geurim gata  
Нaneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo…_

Бокуто не знает корейский язык, но обожает эту песню. А именно то, как ее исполняет Кейджи, который выучил ее специально для своего бойфренда. 

Котаро улыбается, чувствуя, как напряжение после тяжёлого дня потихоньку покидает его тело. Становится легко, а нежность переполняет все его существо, поэтому, дождавшись конец песни, он гладит Акааши по руке и целует в нос, думая, как ему повезло встретить на своем жизненном пути такого человека.

**_Бокуто любит Акааши, а Акааши любит Бокуто!_ **

Бокуто смотрит на тетрадный листок, с неудовольствием понимая, что писать больше нечего. Две колонки, разделенные кривоватой линией, пестрят заметками. С правой стороны перечислены минусы их отношений с Акааши, а с левой – плюсы. 

Бокуто качает головой, понимая, что начал писать в минусах бытовые вещи, типа «укрывается отдельным одеялом» и «не любит обниматься, когда я потный». Да и последний пункт в плюсах явно перекрывает все минусы. 

Акааши любит его. 

Он редко это говорит, чаще на деле показывая свое отношение к нему, но он его любит. 

Акааши надёжный.  
Он милый, весёлый, страстный, самый родной, и так можно продолжать до бесконечности, потому что сам Бокуто любит его всей душой. 

 

Котаро улыбается и рисует на листе сердечки и совушек, думая, что сегодня можно заказать пиццу на ужин. 

С ананасами, которую любит Кейджи и которую не очень жалует сам Бокуто, но на что только не пойдешь ради своей любви. 

Ради самого лучшего Акааши Кейджи.


End file.
